Mi-Poufsouffle mi-Gryffondor
by Noxl
Summary: OS - Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue sont les auteurs d'une ultime farce, et le résultat de cette ultime farce ne sera pas au goût de Sirius. Comment compte-t-il gérer l'âme du Poufsouffle qui dort en lui ?


**04.01.2020**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seul le scénario est de moi. Ce one-shot traite d'une romance entre deux hommes.

* * *

**Mi-Poufsouffle mi-Gryffondor**

* * *

— Quand est-ce qu'on s'y met ?, lança Sirius.

Un immense sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Impossible de passer à côté du message : il était impatient et ne comptait pas attendre des siècles. D'ailleurs, personne n'en avait envie. La plus grande blague de l'année, celle qui ferait office de bal de fin d'année, celle dont on se rappellerait pendant tout l'été et même – même ! – celle qui ferait sourire les professeurs, n'attendrait pas.

— Quand tu veux, Patmol, avança James, encore concentré sur son parchemin. Si tout va bien, on est censé déclencher l'opération à dix-neuf heures vingt-trois tapantes. Tout le monde devrait être présent au dîner, ainsi.

— Allons installer les derniers éléments, dans ce cas, suggéra Peter.

Tout le monde acquiesça, se leva, se pressa. Les uns récupérèrent le matériel sur les couvre-lits, déjà soigneusement disposés dans l'ordre d'installation, les autres s'assuraient qu'ils avaient leur baguette et leur cravate.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Et sans dire un mot, parce que c'étaient ses amis, il prit part à l'agitation.

.

L'opération fut un franc succès. D'immenses sceaux d'eau chaude et colorée s'étaient déversés dans la Grande Salle entre le fromage et le dessert. Pendant toute la soirée, les étudiants avaient été entourés d'un fin linceul coloré – rouge, vert, bleu, jaune. Le but, c'était de savoir si en cette fin d'année, chacun d'entre eux appartenaient toujours à la Maison qu'on leur avait attribuée en Première Année.

— Glorieux !, avait beuglé Sirius lorsque Peter leur avait soumis l'idée.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était le halo jaune qui enveloppait désormais Sirius.

.

— Je suis certain que la potion était défectueuse, soupira Sirius une fois le calme des dortoirs retrouvé. Mon âme appartient et appartiendra toujours à Gryffondor.

Dans ses mains, il tournait et retournait l'un des flacons qui avaient contenu la mixture. Qu'avaient-ils raté dans la préparation ? Fallait-il rajouter les pétales de Valériane à la toute fin, tout compte fait – et ce malgré les avertissements virulents qu'avait cahoté le livre de potions quand James avait évoqué l'idée ? Ou n'avaient-il pas mélangé assez ? Ou avec une louche qui n'était pas faite du bon bois ?

Tous se posaient des questions sans trop savoir si la conséquence venait en effet d'un défaut de préparation ou pas.

— Te tracasse pas, va, fit James. On s'en fiche que tu sois un Poufsouffle au fond.

Remus retint un ricanement. Il aurait été bien peu charitable de se moquer de son ami. Même si, assurément, il le méritait. D'eux tous, c'était sans doute le plus porté sur les apparences, la manière d'être et les m'as-tu-vu. C'était celui qui se préoccupait de sa notoriété, de ce qu'on disait de lui. « On m'aime, vous savez, il faut bien que j'entretienne ça », disait-il souvent – Remus en avait horreur, mais il ne pouvait évidemment pas le renier pour ça. Il passait des heures dans la salle de bain, des heures à discuter avec ses camarades de Maison et des heures à médire sur les étudiants de Serpentard pour être sûr qu'on ne l'associe jamais à eux, Merlin le remercie.

Insupportable.

Mais ça pouvait avoir le mérite de convaincre un peu plus leur chien mouillé d'ami.

— Et puis tu sais, en tant que Poufsouffle, on ne t'associera définitivement plus à Serpentard, renchérit Remus. Un Black chez les gentillets ? Horreur !

Même si, évidemment, Remus ne pensait pas que l'état de Poufsouffle se limitait à _gentillet_. Ils étaient loyaux, plein d'inventivité et d'une gentillesse confondante.

Portrait qui, étrangement, lui rappelait celui de Sirius. Il prit une feuille, un papier et se concentra :

_Raisons pour lesquelles Sirius pourrait faire partie de Poufsouffle_

_I – C'est assurément un gars loyal (sans doute le plus loyal d'entre nous quatre)_

_II – C'est l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse (qui irait chercher du chocolat à huit heures du matin après une pleine lune difficile et une nuit blanche ?)_

_III – D'une tolérance incroyable (sauf pour les Serpentard)_

_IV – Rejette tout ce qui a trait aux Forces du Mal (même si un Serpentard, Gryffondor ou Serdaigle pourrait le faire également)_

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller beaucoup plus loin avant que Peter ne se penche sur sa prose.

— C'est vrai ça, s'exclama-t-il en arrachant le parchemin des mains de son vis-à-vis. Patmol ferait un Poufsouffle en or ! Et en plus, j'ai toujours dit que le jaune t'allait bien au teint.

— Lunard n'a pas tord, vieux. Tu m'as l'air d'un beau blaireau dans l'âme.

Sirius s'écroula sur son matelas et fit le mort.

.

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent sous les bénédictions du soleil de fin d'année et des examens approchant. Cette période marquait toujours un changement de routine chez les Maraudeurs : Remus s'enfermait dans la bibliothèque pour travailler, en tout cas plus que d'habitude ; Peter le suivait ou se réfugiait derrière un arbre dans le parc, en fonction de son niveau de déni et de motivation ; James s'appropriait un coin de la Salle Commune jusqu'à ce que Lily le voie en train de réviser et lui propose de se joindre à elle, il ne voulait pas l'étouffer depuis qu'elle lui adressait cordialement la parole ; et Sirius flânait entre ses trois amis, le lac, les cuisines et autres distractions qu'il avait sous la main, car malgré son niveau un peu moyen, Sirius détestait travailler – on ne pouvait lui reprocher son manque d'intelligence, seulement son manque d'investissement.

En tout cas, juin n'était jamais synonyme de blagues et Peeves reprenait toujours du service avec soulagement.

Cette fois n'y échappa pas : chacun des Maraudeurs s'organisait de son côté pour affronter le stress des examens de fin d'année et ils se retrouvaient tous le soir pour en parler. Sauf que, contrairement à normalement, Sirius refusait d'échanger.

Ou en tout cas il restait vague.

— Je sais plus tellement ce que j'ai fait cet après-midi... éludait-il. Et ce soir, je ne serai sans doute pas avec vous, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai, mais je pense que je me baladerai, enfin, m'attendez pas.

James lui lança un regard soupçonneux. Même ses culs de bouteille n'étaient pas dupes.

— La règle, en ce moment, c'est qu'on se retrouve chaque soir. Tu le sais, Patmol. Histoire de décompresser, tu te rappelles ? En plus, chaque année t'es impatient de connaître mes déboires avec Lily.

— Eh bien peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de fonctionner comme ça aujourd'hui, se froissa Sirius. Un peu de changement n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

Il sortit de la chambre en bougonnant qu'il avait faim, même s'il était tout juste dix-huit heures passées. Les trois autres se regardèrent, déboussolés. C'était la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi avec eux ; la première fois qu'aucun d'entre eux, et en particulier Peter, ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

— On dirait qu'il a un problème de fourrure, dit ce dernier en désespoir de cause.

James et Remus acquiescèrent, absents.

.

Il s'avéra plus tard que Sirius les évitait pour montrer qu'il n'était pas trop _gentil_. Et que le soir, il mettait tout en son pouvoir pour visiter le lit d'une nouvelle fille.

— Ou d'un nouveau garçon, avait-il expliqué à James devant son regard scandalisé. Ne fais pas l'innocent, on est en plein dans l'âge ! Et puis, jamais un Poufsouffle n'a été ou ne sera homme à femmes – ou homme à hommes. Ça prouve bien que je ne suis pas un Poufouffle !

Alors que James tentait de le convaincre que ce n'était pas le nombre de tête à son carnet de chasse qui comptait, Remus fronça le nez. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les gens qui jetaient leurs conquêtes après les avoir utilisées – comme de vulgaires mouchoirs en papier, en fait – et il ne pensait pas que son ami en était capable. Des relations de quelques semaines, oui, mais des relations d'un soir ? Tous les soirs ? Et parce que c'était son ami, ça lui faisait une drôle de sensation au cœur, comme une colère sourde. Envers lui, bien sûr, mais envers tous ceux qu'il avait appâtés : ne pouvaient pas être moins crédules ? Ou moins portés sur le physique ?

Parce que seul le physique de Sirius comptait, pour ceux-là, il ne fallait pas se leurrer.

À cause d'eux, Sirius perdait le peu d'intégrité qui lui restait encore et le peu de foi en l'amour qu'il avait – c'était important ! – ; et eux, ils perdaient le peu d'amour propre qu'ils avaient en stock.

— Laisse tomber, James, on peut rien faire pour lui, dit Remus en l'empoignant par l'épaule.

Il jeta un sale regard à Sirius, entre la déception qu'il foute toutes leurs traditions en l'air – et par là même leur amitié –, et la colère qu'il se foute lui-même en l'air.

En plus, la pleine lune approchait, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de le mettre en rogne.

.

Au fil de la semaine, les choses se tassèrent. Alors que Remus n'adressait toujours pas la parole à Sirius, ce dernier les accompagna quand même lors de la pleine lune, même s'il arriva en retard. « Conquête à évincer », avait-il expliqué sans émotion à un James et un Peter furibonds, Remus inconscient sur le lit d'infirmerie. « Stan Paul, vous voyez qui c'est ? », ajouta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il n'avait fait rire personne.

Heureusement que Lunard ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte, avait menacé James. Et heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas assez cons pour lui en parler, avait ajouté Peter. Sirius avait haussé les épaules, peu concerné. Jamais ils n'avaient vu le jeune homme aussi détaché depuis qu'il avait renié ses origines en rejoignant Gryffondor. Habituellement, il faisait davantage dans le feu, dans les rires et dans les cris.

Mais il fit des efforts. Remus ne savait pas si la pleine lune lui avait fait prendre conscience que ses amis lui manquaient, mais il faisait l'effort de manger avec eux.

— Tu sais, on s'en fout de Poufsouffle ou de Gryffondor, tenta Remus un soir. T'as pas besoin de faire tes preuves.

— Tu restes Patmol et personne n'a fait attention à la couleur qui t'entourait, renchérit Peter. Tout le monde a oublié, déjà.

Au fond, ils étaient tous désireux de tourner la page ; les Maraudeurs à trois n'étaient pas vraiment complets, James dépérissait sans son frère de cœur et Remus ne pouvait pas vraiment prétendre qu'il s'en fichait. Connaître la raisons de ses insupportables absences lui plantaient des images dont le loup-garou se serait bien passé dans le cerveau.

Des images qui incluaient des corps nus, désirables et chauds – tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Sirius haussa les épaules :

— Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de renoncer à... _ça_, dit-il en mimant quelque chose d'obscène – Remus ne voulait pas y associer un nom. En plus, ça colle à l'image de moi qui court depuis des années. Vous pensiez que je n'étais pas au courant ?

— On s'en fout de ton image, Pat', tenta Remus à nouveau.

Il aurait tout donné pour que Sirius mente. À côté de lui, James semblait un peu plus intéressé :

— T'as qu'à raconter. C'est pas avec Lily que je connais tout ça, ou en tout cas pas encore – il tourna la tête pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas dans les environs –, et Greta était complètement nulle au pieu.

Greta Teubair (1) était l'ex-petite amie de James. Ils n'étaient pas restés très longtemps ensemble, peut-être deux ou trois mois. La Serdaigle était bien trop engagée pour le jeune homme et les discussions à rallonge qu'elle pouvait tenir sur l'environnement et les conséquences de certaines actions de la communauté sorcière sur le climat l'assommaient. Caractères incompatibles, lui avait-il dit à regret. Il ne se cachait pas qu'il s'était tourné vers elle parce qu'il voulait savoir ce que le sexe avait de si incroyable, et qu'il était un peu réaliste : Lily Evans ne tomberait pas dans ses bras tout de suite. En tout cas, à l'époque. La situation semblait avancer depuis quelques mois mais James restait très prudent.

Remus n'attendit pas la réponse de Sirius et déposa bruyamment ses couverts sur la table.

— Ok, je pense que je vais m'arrêter là pour ce soir, dit-il froidement. Bonne nuit.

Et il s'en alla, sans plus de cérémonie. Peter lança un regard navré aux deux garçons restant et courut rejoindre le loup-garou : lui non plus n'était pas très à l'aise quand on parlait de sexe, même s'il était souvent bien trop curieux pour partir avant que ce genre de conversation ne commence.

.

La nuit de Remus fut agitée. Bien plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre, en tout cas. En cette période du mois, il était rare qu'il ne dorme pas d'une traite.

Sauf que là, sa nuit avait été hantée par des formes et des ombres mouvantes, teintées en chair et parées de gémissements attirants. Au réveil, même s'il ne connaissait pas tout à fait la teneur exacte que ses songes auraient pris dans la vraie vie, il eut honte. On ne rêvait pas ainsi. Et cette voix en fond sonore qui l'avait accompagné toute la nuit...

Il se vida dans la douche, baissa les yeux et entama sa journée comme les autres.

.

Les examens touchaient à leur fin. Il ne restait que quelques oraux dans certaines options, mais globalement la majeure partie de Poudlard était libre d'engagement. Il restait quelques jours, quelques jours occupés à se prélasser dans le parc, à entamer une relation naissante avant les vacances d'été et à ranger ses affaires.

Eux avait terminé leur scolarité.

Il aurait été mentir de dire que ça ne faisait rien à Remus. Le château avait été sa maison, au-delà même que le foyer que lui offraient ses parents – ils étaient pauvres, la vie restait difficile et malgré tout leur amour, le jeune homme sentait bien qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment accepté. Il y avait trouvé des amis, une famille et un lieu réconfortant. Il était triste de quitter l'école.

Pour ne pas gâcher ces précieux derniers moments, il avait décidé de faire la paix avec Sirius. Sirius qui n'avait pas supporté longtemps le silence oppressant de son ami et qui était plusieurs fois revenu vers lui, inlassable.

Le loup-garou s'en serait voulu toute sa vie si à cause d'une dispute puérile, ils finissaient par couper les ponts. Parce qu'au final, le jeune Black lui apportait bien plus que sa simple amitié : le réconfort d'une présence infaillible et l'assurance d'une vie sans ennui.

.

— Je me suis rendu compte que peut-être, les hommes étaient plus intéressants que les femmes, lança Sirius en l'air alors qu'il réfléchissait depuis une demi-heure.

Ou qu'il _pensait_, parce qu'il préférait le dire comme ça, mais c'était la même chose. Remus s'étouffa avec sa salive, craignant d'avoir bien compris son sous-entendu. James et Peter absents, il ne se sentait pas capable d'avoir une discussion portée sur le sexe avec Sirius. Les joues rouges et le front luisant, pas cette fois, non merci. Il trouvait même incroyable que le sujet soit mis sur la table après les tensions qu'ils avaient vécues.

— Ils sont bien moins prise de tête et, pardon parce que je sais que tu n'aimes pas ces sujets-là, mais bien meilleurs amants.

Immédiatement, des voix lointaines se rappelèrent à Remus. Pourquoi insistait-il ?

— Je crie beaucoup plus, ajouta Sirius à mi-voix, comme s'il lui faisait une confidence incroyable.

Alors que le loup-garou savait pertinemment quel genre de cris son ami pouvait pousser. Il avait toujours eu une assez bonne mémoire en ce qui concernait ses propres rêves. Il aurait même pu les décrire plus ou moins précisément ; peut-être les imiter, quoiqu'il n'en était pas sûr.

Il divaguait.

Sirius se tut, au grand soulagement de son ami. S'il pouvait en plus enchaîner sur une autre discussion, les papillons par exemple, ce serait vraiment parfait, songea Remus avec espoir. En attendant, il faisait de son mieux pour ressentir avec toute sa délicatesse les rayons du soleil qui caressaient sa joue. Surtout pour éloigner ses pensées des confessions qui venaient d'être faites.

Il sentit qu'on se rapprochait de lui. Avec le plus de naturel possible, Remus étendit sa cape sur ses jambes ; au train où allait la conversation, il savait déjà qu'il ne se contrôlerait pas. Et cacher _ça_ au réveil, quand tout le monde émergeait à peine, c'était bien différent que de le dissimuler maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient complètement alertes.

— Dis-moi, Lunard, tu veux pas essayer avec moi ?

.

Une fois encore, Remus tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Pas facile mais faisable : il était seul, dans la Salle sur Demande, loin de toute distraction. Loin de la principale distraction qu'il avait ces dernières heures.

Il avait fui, tout simplement.

Qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Dire ? « Vraiment ? Moi ? Mais quel honneur ! », ou encore « J'en rêvais, Black, allons-y gaiement ! » ? Inenvisageable.

Surtout qu'il en rêvait _littéralement_. Il n'aurait rien pu lui avouer.

Calme. Un esprit lisse et serein.

Il était entré en trombe dans la salle du septième, avait découvert une cabine de douche avec plaisir et s'était vidé de tout son désir mal-venu et de sa culpabilité. Puis il s'était installé au bureau attenant, la tête dans les mains, et il avait essayé de se calmer – en vain.

Et on en était là.

Avait-il envie de répondre oui à sa proposition ? Évidemment, il fallait être idiot ou de très mauvaise fois pour prétendre le contraire. Il en avait assez envie en tout cas pour que la perspective que ses rêves deviennent réalité soit séduisante.

Mais assurément pas assez pour risquer de perdre l'amitié de Sirius. Et puis, il ne l'avait jamais envisagé comme ça, avant ! Merlin, d'où lui venait cette attirance soudaine ?

Il y avait autre chose à laquelle Remus préférait ne pas penser – parce que ça impliquait qu'il se projette dans un futur proche où il dirait oui et accepterait sa proposition indécente – mais qui l'assaillait quand même : il n'avait pas envie d'être un nom parmi les autres sur la liste interminables des conquêtes de Sirius Black. Surtout que le nom d'un loup-garou, ça n'avait pas beaucoup de poids, ni de valeur, et ça se traînait plutôt comme un boulet.

.

— Tu lui as vraiment proposé ça ?

Sirius acquiesça, penaud. À présent qu'il en parlait, il n'en était pas très fier, mais sur le moment ça lui avait paru évident. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'on lui disait souvent qu'il manquait de délicatesse.

— Mais depuis quand t'es attiré par Lunard ?

James haussait les sourcils si haut que Sirius s'étonnait qu'ils ne disparaissent pas sous les mèches rebelles du Poursuiveur. En même temps, l'annonce avait de quoi surprendre.

— Désolé si je te décourage, mais ne t'étonne pas si Lunard prend la fuite après ça. Il n'a jamais été dans le genre entreprenant.

Peter, lui, faisait la moue. Sirius aurait parié plusieurs Gallions qu'il ne tombait pas des nues ; il avait un talent particulier pour remarquer des choses que lui seul pouvait remarquer. Il n'avait jamais compris comment – certainement en rapport avec sa nature profonde de rongeur. En tout cas ses capacités de déduction l'étonnaient sans cesse

— Est-ce que Lunard est gay, au moins ?

— Évidemment qu'il est gay. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu d'un visage, assura Sirius avec certitude.

C'était la seule assertion qu'il pouvait faire sans se tromper, mais ça, il le savait. Tout le montrait : son désintérêt envers les filles, d'abord, et son regard traînant vers certaines catégories de revues quand ils allaient chez Fleury & Bott – bien qu'il n'esquissait jamais un pas dans cette direction. Et puis certaines manières ne trompaient pas.

— Patmol, sans vouloir t'offenser, ce serait tout sauf une bonne idée. On sait très bien que tu ne cherches rien de sérieux et je doute que ce soit son cas.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel discrètement.

— C'est là que tu te trompes, cher Cornedrue ! Maintenant que j'ai fait toutes les expériences que je voulais faire, et qu'en plus on quitte Poudlard – n'est-ce pas un cadre idéal ? –, je pense que c'est le moment opportun pour me lancer.

Il passa le reste de l'heure à leur expliquer pourquoi Remus et lui étaient destinés à sortir ensemble, et pourquoi c'était une idée qui tenait la route malgré le fait qu'elle ait l'air sortie de nulle part. De temps à autres, Peter ajoutait une précision ou deux et hochait la tête pour donner plus de poids au propos de Sirius, mais globalement l'argumentaire se tenait.

.

— Et c'est pour ça qu'il a couché avec la moitié de l'école ces deux dernières semaines, conclut Peter. Pour préparer le terrain d'une future relation avec Lunard et exterminer ses envies d'ailleurs exotiques !

La bouche de James forma un O parfait.

— Même si, si tu veux mon avis, il s'y est pris comme un manche. Je pense sincèrement que Remus est – au moins un peu – jaloux, mais il a surtout détesté l'image de dieu du sexe puant que renvoyait Sirius. Il avait juste l'air d'un idiot et d'un lâcheur.

— Queudver, tes capacités d'analyse du comportement humain m'étonneront toujours.

.

— Et pourquoi il a fait passer ça pour « je suis un vaillant et honnête Gryffondor et pas un facile et gentil Poufsouffle » ?, demanda encore James.

— Pour déguiser tout ça, dit Peter sur le ton de l'évidence. Va savoir même si le coup d'être coloré en jaune comme les Poufsouffle c'est pas un truc prévu et préparé par son esprit tordu. Je crois que le fait d'être perpétuellement attiré par d'autres le complexe vraiment, alors qu'il veut se mettre avec Lunard depuis...

Depuis un an, à son avis, mais Peter le tut pour laisser un peu d'intimité à son ami.

De son côté, James ruminait ; comment se faisait-il que lui, le meilleur ami des meilleurs amis de Sirius, n'ait rien vu de tout cela ? Analyse du comportement ou pas. Il était nul, dans son domaine. Il faudrait qu'il pense à s'améliorer.

.

— Mais tu penses qu'il arrivera à se...

James hésita. Il avait l'impression de parler d'un animal en rut.

— ... à se retenir ?

— Aucune idée. Ça, ça dépend des concessions qu'il est prêt à faire pour eux deux et d'où il en est dans ses envies.

.

— Lunard ne va jamais le croire, se lamenta enfin James.

— Ça...

— Tu n'as pas des observations sur lui ?

— Bien sûr. Toutes m'amènent à dire qu'il ne va jamais croire Sirius. C'est le mec le moins sérieux de l'école, que ce soit en termes de relations, de farces ou de scolarité. Le seul domaine qu'il maîtrise à peu près, c'est l'amitié – et encore, t'as vu que ces dernières semaines c'était pas ça. Comment tu veux que Lunard le croie et s'encombre d'un abruti pareil ?

James dut le concéder. Encore une fois.

.

Sauf que ce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prévu, c'était que Remus était un loup-garou particulièrement instable – ou particulièrement connecté à ses instincts de loup, comme vous voulez – pendant certaines périodes. Et qu'ils étaient en plein dans l'une d'elles. Une histoire de quartile descendant.

Après avoir retourné le problème dans tout les sens et d'en avoir fait un sujet d'étude poussé, après l'avoir transformé en obsession et s'y être presqu'habitué, le loup-garou se dit qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution que d'aller en parler au premier concerné. En tout cas, pour sa santé mentale. Même s'il savait d'avance que son lui profond ne ferait pas le premier pas, il comptait un peu sur le loup qui dormait en lui pour le faire à sa place.

Parce que le loup s'entendait bien avec le chien, parce que le loup fonctionnait à l'instinct quand son humain fonctionnait à la raison et parce que là, c'était l'instinct qui criait, qui s'agitait et qui l'insupportait.

— Ok, dit-il soudain, j'en ai marre.

.

Le soir-même, il grimpait les escaliers de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il avait essayé de choisir un endroit moins cliché, mais l'image du lieu persistait lorsqu'il pensait à eux deux, au couple – comment ça au couple ? – qu'ils pourraient faire, et il avait abandonné. De toute façon, c'était l'endroit le plus sûr et le plus éloigné des rondes des Préfets. Il était bien placé pour en parler puisque c'était lui qui les élaborait. Et puis Peter et James n'iraient jamais les chercher là-bas parce que c'était lui qui avait la Carte du Maraudeur.

Il était très mauvais pour s'auto-convaincre.

Peut-être que l'éclat de la lune donnerait un peu de vigueur à son loup. Il se demandait déjà ce qu'il faisait ici et pourquoi il l'avait proposé à Sirius.

Une discussion ? Quelle discussion ?

— Tu voulais me parler ?

Te parler ? Mais de quoi ?

— À ton avis, grogna Remus à la place, et il s'affala contre le muret.

Sirius vint s'installer à côté. Il prit soin de laisser une distance honnête entre leurs deux corps, mais pas assez pour que leurs chaleurs ne s'entrecroisent pas. Remus, avec ses sens de loup-garou, préférait ne pas y penser. Il suivit le tracé des pavés des yeux avec application, en prenant bien son temps, en s'attardant longtemps sur chaque entaille.

— Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, souffla finalement Sirius.

Si faiblement que malgré son ouïe très fine, il peina a entendre.

— J'étais sûr que l'attention que tu me portais voulait dire quelque chose. Que ta colère de ces derniers temps aussi – même si j'ai fait le con, évidemment. Je pensais que j'avais vu quelque chose. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu te comportais comme ça avec tout le monde. Avec Cornedrue et Queudver aussi. Pas qu'avec moi.

La poussière voletait de manière très harmonieuse, ce soir. Remus n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était belle, quand la lumière astrale la traversait. Des milliers et des milliers de grains scintillants.

— Je suis désolé.

— Pourquoi tout ça ?

Il s'écoula un temps. Remus crut que son ami n'allait pas répondre, alors il reprit la parole, guidé par le loup et par les encouragements de la lune au-dessus de lui.

— Il y a une semaine, tu couchais avec tout ce qui te tombait sous la main. Avant ça, même si tu n'en...

Abusais pas autant, allait-il dire.

— … même si c'était pas autant.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas se justifier de ça devant Remus. Ils auraient l'occasion d'en reparler, plus tard, plus longuement, lorsque la situation serait apaisée entre eux. Il sentait les nuages noirs s'amonceler dans leur relation, contraste saisissant avec le ciel dégagé de cette nuit-là. Il voulait d'abord s'occuper du ciel de leur amitié.

— J'étais sincère quand je t'ai demandé ça. _Ça_.

Il lui avait juste proposé de coucher avec, dans les faits, mais ça allait bien plus loin. Sirius espérait que Remus s'en rende compte.

— Tu pensais forcément à quelque chose en me donnant rendez-vous ici, non ? Le ciel étoilé, la hauteur...

Fol espoir dans son regard. Remus l'observa pour la première fois de la soirée : profil soigneusement dessiné, comme d'habitude, mais il y avait une sorte d'incertitude dans ses yeux, de fragilité qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'eut pas le courage de l'engueuler. Il opta pour une semi-vérité :

— Je voulais que le loup me donne du courage. Avec la lune, tout ça.

— Te donner du courage pour quoi ?

— Pour faire la plus belle connerie de l'année.

Silence. Sirius se sentit blessé.

Il tourna les yeux vers le loup-garou, enfin. Ils étaient loin, ou en tout cas pas proche, mais tout en Remus hurlait le doute.

À lui de lui faire comprendre que pour une fois, il était sérieux. Et que Remus ne se plantait pas.

— Peut-être pas une connerie, tu sais.

— Prouve-le-moi, alors.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_(1) Évidemment ce personnage est inspiré par la Greta que nous commençons à connaître. Cela dit, ce que je dis sur elle ici est juste un clin d'œil humoristique, il ne faut pas le prendre comme une critique politisée (j'aime beaucoup l'action de cette fille) _

* * *

**Note de service à l'intention du lecteur averti :**_  
Bonsoir !_

_Je poste ce soir un OS parce que :_

_1- l'inspiration m'a prise de court et que ça m'arrive rarement (en ce moment). Et que c'est moins contraignant d'écrire d'une traite un OS que de se pencher sur une fic qui traîne depuis deux ans.  
_

_2- je ne lis que du Wolfstar ces temps-ci et j'avais envie d'en écrire._

_3- je voulais pousser une mini-réflexion par écrit sur le problème du polyamour, ou en tout du besoin de liberté sexuelle, dans une relation monogame - parce que sans être explicite, c'est pour moi le problème qu'à le Sirius de cette histoire : il souhaite se lancer dans une relation exclusive avec Remus et ça lui pose problème en termes de besoins et d'envies. Ca pourrait faire l'objet d'un OS-suite, pourquoi pas ?  
_

_Je suis aussi partie du postulat que Lily et James ne se mettraient ensemble qu'à la toute fin de l'année, voire pendant les vacances (ça diffère un peu du canon mais bon)._

_Et il me tenait à coeur d'accorder à Peter un rôle plus glorieux que celui du traître un peu bêta._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_Et aussi : bonne année 2020 !_


End file.
